


Magiczna przygoda Sherlocka Holmesa i doktora Watsona

by gizmolog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Magic, Magic-Users, Murder Mystery, POV First Person, POV John Watson
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy żonaty i ustatkowany doktor Watson przypadkiem spotyka na londyńskiej ulicy swojego dawnego przyjaciela i współlokatora Sherlocka Holmesa, nie ma pojęcia, jak zadziwiającą sprawę rozwiążą wspólnie tym razem. A może to wszystko tylko mu się przyśniło?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magiczna przygoda Sherlocka Holmesa i doktora Watsona

Był to jeden z tych niesamowitych dni, kiedy zupełnie niespodziwanie sprawy zaczynają przyjmować zupełnie inny obrót, niż można było przewidzieć. Wracałem właśnie z klubu, kiedy przypadkiem spotkałem na ulicy mojego dobrego przyjaciela i byłego współlokatora, Sherlocka Holmesa. Minęły już czasy, kiedy razem zamieszkiwaliśmy przyjemne mieszkanko na Baker Street. Ożeniłem się, ustatkowałem i zamieszkałem z moją Mary na przedmieściach, w skromnym domku, skąd nie miałem daleko do mojej nowej pracy w szpitalu. Rzadko teraz widywałem Sherlocka Holmesa, ale zawsze z ogromną przyjemnością. I tym razem przywitałem go z tym dziwnym zadowoleniem, które zwykle czułem na jego widok.

\- Sherlock Holmes! - zawołałem półgłosem, uchylając kapelusza. - Cóż za nieoczekiwane spotkanie!

Detektyw, który właśnie miał mnie minąć, zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął w ten tajemniczy sposób, który, zdawało się, miał zarezerwowany wyłącznie dla mnie.

\- Doktor Watson - odparł, po czym lekko pochylił głowę. Nie zdjął oczywiście nakrycia głowy, gdyż byłoby to wielce niepraktyczne. Jego czapka nie była stworzona do unoszenia przy powitaniu. Już dawno doszedłem do wniosku, że był to jeden z powodów, dla których ją nosił.

\- Dokąd zmierzasz, przyjacielu? - zagadnąłem, choć domyślałem się z kierunku, w jakim podążał, że wraca skądś do domu. Ponieważ jednak nie przyszedł mi do głowy żaden temat, o którym moglibyśmy porozmawiać w miejscu publicznym, jakim niewątpliwie jest ulica, zacząłem tak niezgrabnie. Wprawdzie przechodnie byli nieliczni, bo i pogoda nie sprzyjała spacerom, a ci, którzy nas mijali, zdawali się nie zwracać na nas większej uwagi, ale wolałem nie zachowywać się zbyt otwarcie, jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli.

Mina Holmesa zmieniła się tylko nieznacznie i dla większości osób nic by to nie znaczyło, ale ja znałem go na tyle dobrze, żeby domyślić się, że zna już moją obecną sytuację na wylot.

\- Na Baker Street - odparł, wiedząc już zapewne, że sam się tego domyśliłem. - Może pójdziesz ze mną, doktorze, skoro nic cię nie skłania do szybkiego powrotu do domu? - dodał.

Jak zwykle nie miałem pojęcia, co w moim wyglądzie bądź zachowaniu pozwoliło mu dojść do takiego wniosku, ale oczywiście miał rację. Moja Mary wyjechała w sprawach rodzinnych, o których nie chciała dużo mówić, ja zaś nie pytałem. Oznaczało to, że nasz dom był obecnie pusty, bo nawet gosposia wzięła wychodne, naturalnie za moją zgodą. Z tym większą ochotą przyjąłem zaproszenie starego przyjaciela, który zresztą ruszył dalej w tym samym kierunku zanim jeszcze podjąłem decyzję. Trzeba przyznać, że znał mnie nawet lepiej niż ja jego. Wiedziałem jednak o tym od dawna, więc uśmiechnąłem się tylko i wydłużyłem krok, żeby nadążyć za jego długimi nogami.

Kiedy weszliśmy do holu domu, w którym niegdyś mieszkaliśmy wspólnie, Holmes zawołał zaraz za progiem:

\- Pani Hudson, mam gościa! Poproszę herbatę i ciastka!

Na te słowa otworzyły się drzwi na parterze, zza których wyszła doskonale mi znana gospodyni.

\- Doktor Watson! - krzyknęła składając ręce na wysokości piersi. - Jakże przyjemnie znów pana widzieć! Jak się ma doktorowa?

\- Dziękuję, dobrze - odparłem całkowicie zgodnie z prawdą. - Panią również miło widzieć, pani Hudson - dodałem kurtuazyjnie.

Kobieta pokręciła głową z niejaką naganą w wyrazie twarzy.

\- Gdyby tylko częściej nas pan odwiedzał... - zaczęła, ale Holmes przerwał jej słowami:

\- Herbata i ciastka, pani Hudson. - Po czym zaczął nieśpiesznie, acz stanowczo wchodzić na piętro. Nie obejrzał się na mnie, jednak nie wątpiłem w jego intencje. Ani trochę się nie zmienił w tym czasie, kiedy mieszkaliśmy osobno, tak z wyglądu, jak z zachowania.

Ukłoniłem się gospodyni i w milczeniu ruszyłem za detektywem. Kiedy znalazł się na piętrze, zaczekał na mnie, a potem oworzył drzwi mieszkania i cofnął się o krok, żeby kurtuazyjnie wpuścić mnie przodem. Jakkolwiek ludzie nie mieli przed nim tajemnic, znał ich najciemniesze sprawki i mogło się wydawać, że jest kimś więcej, niż tylko człowiekiem, nikt nie mógł twierdzić, że Sherlock Holmes był dla innych nieuprzejmy. Podziwiałem to w nim. Wiedział wszystko o wszystkich, a mimo to nie wywyższał się. Był niesamowitym człowiekiem, innym niż wszyscy. Pod każdym względem.

Salon jak zwykle był jasno oświetlony płonącym w kominku ogniem. Po wejściu do środka Holmes zapalił również obie lampy naftowe, żeby rozświetlić nawet najciemniejsze kąty pomieszczenia. Światło dotarło w końcu również do jego fotela, a wówczas obrócony bokiem do niego detektyw znieruchomiał na tak krótką chwilę, że zapewne osoba postronna nie zauważyłaby tego. Ja jednak znałem go za dobrze, kiedy więc odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na ów mebel, poszedłem za jego wzrokiem.

W pomieszczeniu, o ile mogłem się w tym czasie zorientować, nic się nie zmieniło. Wciąż stał tam nawet mój fotel, choć teraz już przecież nie mój, skoro tam nie mieszkałem. Ale stał w tym samym miejscu i był to z pewnością ten sam mebel, na którym latami siadałem jako współlokator i pomocnik Sherlocka Holmesa. Na siedzisku fotela Holmesa, również tego samego, co zwykle, leżały skrzypce. Sprawiały wrażenie, jakby ich właściciel grał na nich jeszcze chwilę przed wyjściem, a potem zostawił je tam, gdzie je odruchowo odłożył, kiedy drogą wspieranej muzyką dedukcji doszedł do jedynego słusznego wniosku i wyszedł z domu, żeby zakończyć prowadzone obecnie śledztwo. Na skrzypcach zaś, przyciśnięta doń smyczkiem, leżała wyraźnie odcinająca się od ciemnego drewna biała koperta.

Doskonale rozumiałem wstrząs, jaki musiał przeżyć mój przyjaciel. Pani Hudson, jedyna osoba, która podczas jego nieobecności, mogła wchodzić do wynajmowanego przez niego mieszkania, nigdy nie dotykała jego skrzypiec (ani eksperymentów chemicznych, jeśli już przy tym jesteśmy). Nikt poza samym Holmesem nigdy nie dotykał jego skrzypiec - aż do dzisiejszego dnia, jak się zdawało. Ponadto gdyby to pani Hudson odebrała list zaadresowany do detektywa, zatrzymałaby go przy sobie i pilnie strzegła, żeby osobiście wręczyć mu go po jego powrocie na Baker Street. Nie dziwiłem się więc, że Holmes jest tak zdumiony, a może nawet zaniepokojony widokiem leżącej na skrzypcach koperty, która oznaczała, że mieszkanie musiał odwiedzić ktoś nie tylko obcy, ale również nieszanujący cudzej własności. Zdziwiło mnie natomiast szybkie spojrzenie detektywa w kierunku kominka, które mogłoby ujść mojej uwadze, gdybym akurat nie patrzył na Holmesa. Ktoś inny na moim miejscu uznałby je zapewne za mało znaczące albo i całkiem nieistotne, ja jednak wiedziałem, że pozbawione znaczenia zerknięcia i gesty nie leżą w ściścle analitycznej naturze mojego przyjaciela. Kominek musiał być więc powiązany z kopertą... ale w jaki sposób?

Holmes przed dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się tajemniczej kopercie, po czym przeniósł wzrok na mnie. Zanim jeszcze otworzył usta, wiedziałem, że choć nie mieszkamy już razem, właśnie przeżywam początek naszej nowej, wspólnej przygody.


End file.
